Sekirei SPEICAL EDITION
by darkblade393
Summary: In this special edition of Sekirei TF2 is added, sense fan fiction won't let me add more then like 4 characters I am still adding most of it well enough about this summary The nine mercenaries of TF2 were out on the streets of Tokyo they were in the north side of the battle grounds of the Sekirei plan so after wondering around the find the home of the 1st Sekirei.
1. tf2 in Tokyo (intro chapter)

(k like I said only 4 characters but like I said I will add all 9 tf2 mercenaries and most of the Sekireis enjoy if you do like and review)

Ugh I am thirsty where can I get a drink. The scout whined

SCOUT SHUT UP YOUR MAGGOT WE PASSED TWO GAS STAITIONS INFACT HEAVY GOT A SANDWHICH THERE AND A ROOT BEER SO IT IS YOUR FAULT. soldier bellowed at the scout

OK SOLDIER NO NEED TO YELL. Scout yelled at the soldier

MMM FFMMM MMMM. pyro muffled

Hey guys look a woman lets see if she knows the closest place to stay. the spy announced

All of them went over to Miya

excuse me mam said the soldier

what is it sir Miya asked

well we were all wondering if you knew a good place to stay

well you can stay here at Izumo Inn no charge as long no fighting and you help around inside Miya explained

thank you mam heavy said gratefully

I am Miya Asama she told them

nice to meet you I am the scout that is soldier pyro demoman heavy engie medic sniper and spy scout told her

Oh it seems your numbered by class then Miya said

how did you know soldier asked

well there are some others living here and 2 of the males play this game called team fortress 2 Miya explained

Miya where is Minato oh who are these 9 men that seem to be brutally dressed tsukiumi asked

these are the nine characters from the video game Minato and Homura play Miya explained

Oh no wonder tsukiumi said

I look like a gentle man what you talking about spy said

LAND LADY musubi came running out

Yes musubi Miya asked

well Minato and Homura are still playing that game I think they are getting addicted musubi said in a sad voice

well we can't have that can me they need to work like everybody else Miya said with a calm smile

Miya went to Homura's room

hey Homura time to stop Miya said and gets all creepy(don't know how to describe that)

Homura gets up from his chair

sorry land lady guessing I am addicted to the game Homura said

well don't worry you wont miss it at all Miya said and giving a calm smile now

what do you mean Homura asked

go down stairs while I get Minato Miya said

Homura heads downstairs and sees them and is surprised now

OH MY GOD IT IS YOU GUYS Homura yelled with glee

so your Homura spy said

yes I am Homura told him

Minato running downstairs because he heard Homura yell

what... happened oh my god it is them Minato said

yeah we got that many times when we came through other states we were able to get over here by me rocket jumping over the bridge with a teleporter that the engineer gave me soldier explained

well seems that we have more men joining us Matsu said with a giggle

and I thought I was a spy the spy said

k yes I like to spy and stalk Minato but don't judge some people stalk others Matsu said with some anger

Kazehana comes outside drinking some champagne she got from the pantry

hey guys guessing we got more people joining

(I am adding Uzume in this sense her ishikabi does not live with Miya)

hey guys what is all the oh the 9 classes of tf2 Uzume said

big brother Ku came outside to see what was going on

(here is the intro chapter some point the new Sekireis will be in the story not sure when I will add them in)


	2. scout's sekirei

(here we are chapter 2 of tf2)

Thanks again Miya for letting us stay scout said with kindness in voice

No problem Miya replied with a smile

OH NOOOOO heavy yelled in the kitchen

what is wrong heavy spy in there with heavy

NOTHING TO MAKE SANDVICH heavy yelled

hey musubi can you go and get stuff to make sandwiches Miya asked

sure thing musubi replied

no I will go scout asked

you sure Miya asked

well like you said as long we help we can stay scout said

I said that didn't I ok go but be back before heavy goes berserk Miya said

ok scout left and holding the force-a-nature, pistol and sandman

I will follow him tsukiumi offered

ok the scout always gets into trouble demoman said drinking his alcohol

now this man knows a party Kazehana

demoman burps and then speaks gibberish

man he can't take it can he Kazehana said to the soldier

oh the demoman always drinks on the battlefield so he is used to it soldier said

ok Kazehana said

I heard Minaka has some how found out to make more Sekireis and they are out and about so I guess I am busy trying to protect un marked Sekireis from already marked ones Homura said with unease in his voice

scout jumping building to building and ends up getting a female jumping also building avoiding Sekireis

huh scout said getting

RUN the girl yelled

scout sees the girls after her and shoots them with pistol at there feet

they yell in pain then runs with the Sekirei in his arms

scout getting a look at her

she has blond hair, green eyes, wearing a kimono, and has a axe with a golden handle

what is your name scout said after stopping to rest

I am Elli you are she asked

I am the scout he told

nice to meet you she said with a smile

HEY ASS HOLE the girls come at them

scout stands in front of Elli

lets get them hikari said to hibiki

they both shoot lightning at scout and Elli

scout drinks bonk and jumps in front of it and is unharmed

scout hits a baseball at hibiki and jumps at hikari hitting her with his bat

HEY Seo came running to aid his Sekireis

scout hits him with the bat also knocking him out

in Elli mind what is this feeling my heart is racing

Elli has her hand on her heart

what is wrong the scout asked

I found you Elli gets up and walks towards scout

um scout was confused

oh no hibiki get up hikari urged her twin to get up

huh hibiki looked and saw what was going on

Elli kisses the scout and her wings appear and they are as gold as her hair

the enemies of my ishikabi will be destroyed light strike Elli said with strong determination

as Elli swung the axe admits a stream of pure energy and it got shot off from the blade destroying a building

scout blushing still but sees it then faints from everything

Tsukiumi jumped down and picked up scout

HEY PUT HIM DOWN Elli yelled

so your one of the new Sekireis I see Tsukiumi says with interest

yeah and you are Elli asked

I am Tsukiumi Sekirei number 9 she tells her

well what are going to do to my ishikabi Elli asks

well I am taking him back to where we live together but not like that I live in a inn with other Sekireis and ishikabis

ok Elli says with slight happiness

you can live in the inn Tsukiumi says

I know that Elli says

ok follow me Tsukiumi says

they jump off toward the Izumo Inn

after 2 days the scout wakes up in bandages shirtless

scout gets up and puts shirt on then puts dog tags on also

scout walks down stairs

oh your awake scout tsukiumi said with slight carefulness in her voice

yeah must have been surprised about the whole Sekirei thing I thought it was fake scout said

wait you mean... tsukiumi said with some surprise

yes the whole mercenaries know of the plan we are ishikabis after all scout said

how did you find that out she asked

well we got a message from the head honcho of MBI about us and yes Homura was right there are more Sekireis added but 600 were made by mistake Elli was the first of them that were made scout told her

how do you know so much she asked

secret intelligence scout responded


	3. hale and merasmus join

man scout you scored a fine Sekirei spy said

I know but I am holding back my perverted self sense Miya has strict rules about have females in a male room and the other way around scout said

I feel sorry virgin spy said with a slight laugh

oh your about to catch yourself a real beating but that is also against the rules in this Inn so be happy your suit isn't ruined scout said with slight anger

hey maggots come outside saxton hale is outside and he seems he wants to talk with us soldier announce

ok we will be right out scout said

soldier, spy, and scout head outside to see saxton hale

hey everyone I am saxton hale I am here to assist with the Sekirei plan saxton hale announced

oh great another ruffian tsukiumi said with slight anger

man you seem strong musubi said with high intense eagerness

yes I know I can even outmatch your strength musubi I know all of you and where is demoman drunk in a outhouse I bet saxton hale laughed to himself

OI demoman comes outside of the house holding his beer bottle

oh not in a outhouse just drunk saxton said

a rift opens up and merasmus comes out

I AM HERE merasmus announced

great that Halloween freak is here soldier said

SOLDIER YOU WERE THE WORST ROOMMATE merasmus yelled

SMASH saxton hale smacked merasmus into a wall

I hate you when you do that saxton merasmus said floating back toward them

oh dear guys no fight at Izumo Inn Miya said getting all creepy (like I said don't know how to describe how she gets that way)

ok sorry Miya merasmus and hale said to the Sekirei

good now I have rooms set for all of you infact a friend of mine made it bigger so more people can live here Miya said calmly

thanks hale and merasmus said

MEDIC heavy yelled

yes heavy medic said walking toward him

here have sandvich heavy says while giving medic his sandvich

thank you heavy medic says while eating it

heavy smiled

heavy when did you become so generous sniper asked

I am changing really I been studying as well so I have further vocabulary I need to be smart can't always be the dumbass of the team heavy said

that is good saxton said

yeah saxton hale wanted me to go make to high school so I did he wouldn't hurt me scout said

sorry scout but like everyone said education is important hale says

true scout said with a sigh

SCOUT Eli came out from the Inn

yes Eli scout looked at her

Minato is in trouble he ran into the discipline squad I was with Matsu and she told me that Minato ran into one of the squad members

It is the red Sekirei Matsu came outside

and she has kidnapped Minato again Matsu went on

that bitch taking my husband again tsukiumi said with anger

I will get him scout said

this is no walk in the park scout Matsu said

I know saxton hale warned us already about the 3 of them scout said

scout went back inside the house grabbing the baby faces blaster the pocket pistol and the Boston basher

medic your with me when I need assistance scout said

ok medic went inside got the crusaders crossbow quick fix and the uber saw

they are at the dock warehouse Matsu yelled to them

scout yelled back ok

scout shot birds gaining his speed

medic using the quick fix to go the same speed as scout to keep up while over healing him

Matsu on scout's earpiece

ok your close he is in the third one Matsu told them

got it scout said turning and walking into the third one

medic and the scout hear slight grunt noises

WHY YOU Benitsubasa said

scout shot a round near Benitsubasa's foot

leave the guy alone scout said holding the pretty boy's pocket pistol

and who are you Benitsubasa said with anger

I am the scout and you are about to catch a real beating scout said

oh really she said while thrusting at him hitting him in the gut

scout fell to his knees coughing blood

you are pathetic Benitsubasa said with slight pleasure in her voice

scout gets up with a smile

what did you say bitch couldn't hear you scout said

medic shot a arrow into the scout while she wasn't looking

what is with that arrow in your back she said with slight sadness

it heals teammate hurts enemies scout said

scout drinks bonk quickly as she makes another thrust toward him

once the punch hit scout it did nothing to him

what how Benitsubasa said

bonk atomic punch makes me invincible for a short amount of time scout explained

you mother fucker Benitsubasa said hitting him again but it did nothing still

scout dodged the next one once the bonk ran out

NOW YOUR MINE Benitsubasa yelled making another hit for scout

scout quickly hits her with the Boston Basher making her stay on the ground bleeding

WHAT IS THIS Benitsubasa said with a surprised voice

the Boston Basher makes you bleed for 3 seconds scout said

hey jackass Haihane said jumping down on scout ready to gut him

scout dodges and kicks Benitsubasa out of the way

OK THIS ASSHOLE IS REALLY ASKING FOR IT Benitsubasa yelled

he is a Ashikabi Minato said standing in the shadows

oh that explains everything Benitsubasa said with anger

COME OVER HERE I PROMISE I WILL HEAL YOU medic came from the shadows with his uber saw and stabbed Haihane

HEY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM Haihane said surprised

Benitsubasa kicked the medic making him hit the wall

talk who are you and wait let me guess your the medic Benitsubasa said

yes medic said with his angry voice

hmmm Benitsubasa pondered

medic stood up and pulled out his quick fix and healed Minato then freed him

medic stood there

Benitsubasa did not notice

uh subasa Haihane said

shut up I am thinking Benitsubasa said

but Haihane said

WHAT Benitsubasa yelled

the medic freed Minato Haihane said

WHAT she looked

ha medic laughed

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU she yelled running at him

saxton fell in front of them

THE NAMES SAXTON HALE AUSTRAILIAN CEO OF MANNCO AND THE MATTER IS GOING TO BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND hale yelled

Subasa made a hit for hale but he wouldn't budge

ARE YOU REALLY THE STRONGEST GIRL ON YOUR TEAM hale said punching her to the side

I AM GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU he yells at Haihane

um never mind Haihane ran of

STOP RIGHT THERE hale ran after her

SAXTON HALE Saxton yelled

Haihane stopped in place and shaking in fear

WHAT IS THE MATTER GIRL DO YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER hale yelled at her more

YES Haihane and Subasa yelled

THEN LEAVE MINATO ALONE hale yells

hale turns around and Haihane stabs his back

OH THAT TICKLED hale says while smacking her away

Subasa looking at hale scared

well I wont hurt you hale said

hale walks away and scout comes from the shadows

scout looks at Benitsubasa

what do you want she said

nothing just seeing how badly your hurt scout said

medic comes toward her with quick fix and heals her

sense we really don't have a team and your red so your fine to be healed by a medigun but not the cross bow scout explained

I hate learning about new people she said

your not the only one I hate that man that smacked me who was he again Haihane said

he is saxton hale our boss he will be living here scout said

in Izumo Inn I bet subasa said

yep Miya had the place remade to fit more people medic said

Sekirei number 1 does she even have a Ashikabi Haihane asked

yes but he died sadly when he was working with the game master in the MBI scout said

HEY HIPPIES YOU JUST STANDING THERE TALKING TO THOES GIRLS OR ARE WE GOING HOME hale yelled from outside

WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE medic called back


	4. Soldier fights the disapline squad

soldier outside with his half-zatoichi followed with demoman with the same sword

they start sparing outside Izumo Inn

what is going on Musubi asked

they are sparing with real swords sense they are teams it can't kill them just hurt them for a little saxton said

I am allowing sparing not fighting Miya said

we know Miya demoman said

man those to are good at sword fighting Homura said

yeah maybe better then you Miya Minato said

maybe Miya said

pyro inside the house using the oven burning some things

hey scout what is the pyro doing Homura asked

he is just burning some un needed things like old newspapers and other things scout said

hm mmm pyro says

I am heading out soldier said

ok miya said

SOLDIER WAIT sniper said running behind him

what is it sniper soldier said

I am coming with you sniper said holding the Awper hand

soldier has his stock rocket launcher gunboats and half zotoichi

sniper has as his secondary and melee is the cleaners carbine and the bushwacker

soldier rockets jumps building to building

sniper follows on ground

Minika sent a message to ashikabis saying now they can kill other ashikabis that have not or have marked Sekireis

oh shit sniper soldier said with unease

aw piss sniper said with unease

there you are subasa said

soldier shoots a rocket at her forcing her to dodge

I got this clown haihane said jumping down on soldier

wanker sniper said shooting his sniper at haihane's leg

OH SHIT she yelled landing on her face

soldier shoots at his feet landing on a building avoiding subasa's attacks

demoman jumps down has his wee booties splendid screen and his half zatoichi

who the hell is that subasa said

that is the demorai soldier said

LETS DO IT demoman yelled charging at subasa only finding to be blocked by another katana

hi there karasuba says staring at demoman

the black Sekirei I been waiting to meet you demoman says with a slight provocative tone

yes and sense your friends have been fighting us it seems I need to take action and take down Izumo Inn and all the members inside even Sekirei number 1 karasuba said with anger and insanity

well guts and glory lassey come and get me demoman said with courage

back at the inn

demoman has no chance against the black Sekirei Matsu said with unease

don't be too sure spy said

HOLY SHIT when did you get in here Matsu said suprised

just now I can use a cloaking devise spy said with a smirk

wow some technology far from now Matsu said with awe


End file.
